


Poison in My Mind

by rhizobacterium



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhizobacterium/pseuds/rhizobacterium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda lay on the floor starving, but Hinata wanted to do worse things to him.</p><p>Written for Komaeda's birthday. Set during the events of SDR2, with some canon events (such as the days when stuff occurred) tweaked here and there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison in My Mind

Komaeda had lain on the floor with bound hands and feet, but the poison that leaked from the words he had spoken in that exchange made it clear that, tied up as he was, he could still cause trouble.  
  
Souda and Nidai had the right idea, considering what happened to Togami and Hanamura. Komaeda was insane and had to be kept away from everyone. From Hinata, most especially. And yet Hinata could not forget that meeting in the dining hall; he remembered it for all the wrong reasons.  
  
Like now. He had a hand stuffed into his underwear, massaging his cock in strokes that grew more desperate, biting on the meaty part of his other hand to muffle whatever sounds he was going to make. Of course Komaeda was dangerous. But it didn't stop Hinata from thinking of the way the rope was wrapped around Komaeda's legs, or the way the chain links bit into his wrists, and how the expression on his face had awoken desires that Hinata didn't know he even had.  
  
Hinata groaned. Then he stiffened as he realized the camera was still clicking. Monokuma must be laughing.  
  
He'd made the necessary precautions to keep hidden. Curtains drawn around his bed, a pillow propped on his side, blanket on top of him. He'd debated with himself beforehand, argued his case for doing this like he was in a class trial. This was all kinds of wrong. He wasn't a sadist or something, was he? And he wasn't cruel enough to jerk off to his bound, starving classmate, was he? But his boner was not subsiding, and it dictated his decision: just once. He could do it once, and never again.  
  
Hinata pressed on the head of his cock. He muffled another moan as a second press sent delicious electric shivers up and down his body, making him arch his back and curl his toes.  
  
He imagined Komaeda, still bound and at his complete mercy, looking up at him, mouth warm and inviting, begging to be fucked. Hinata wanted to punish that bastard. He would shove his cock into that mouth, he would be pumping his hips hard and he would grasp Komaeda's head to keep him from breaking free, and he'd hear Komaeda choking and relish the sounds, and then he'd come and—  
  
"Ah!"  
  
His back lifted off the bed as he came hard, gasping for air, vision momentarily going white.  
  
When he climbed back down from the high, he was hit with a crushing wave of shame that made him groan and bury his face in his pillow. He ground his teeth together as he tried to ignore the stickiness on his legs and hand where his come had splashed, or how his body still trembled with the aftereffects of pleasure, or how he imagined Komaeda's messy, blissful expression as he licked the come off his lips.  
  
In the morning, Hinata promised himself, he would punch Komaeda in the face.  


\-------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
He didn't feel any better in the morning. He felt incredibly filthy and disgusting, as if jerking it off to images of a bound Komaeda sucking him off was the worst thing in the world. He wanted to drown himself. He wanted to die six feet under the sand, forever forgotten.  
  
He placed the tray on the floor and decided he might just kick instead of punch the bastard.  
  
"Hinata-kun brought me breakfast again!" Komaeda said.  
  
He was still tied up. Souda and Nidai should've gagged him as well. That mouth of his was enticing—no, _no_ , it was distracting. Only poison came out of that mouth.  
  
"Nee, Hinata-kun, aren't you going to feed me?"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Koizumi-san prepared that for me, didn't she? Can I eat? Can you feed me? Will you?"  
  
Koizumi did prepare the food, but only because Hinata had asked her. Hinata stared down at him. He imagined stepping on Komaeda. Would he love it and beg for more? Would Komaeda be willing to be fucked—  
  
_Ah, shit.  
  
_ "Eat it yourself," Hinata snapped, and nudged the tray down out of reach.  
  
"But my hands are tied." Komaeda smiled suddenly. "Help me eat."  
  
Hinata stormed away.  
  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
That afternoon Pekoyama killed Koizumi, all for the sake of her master Kuzuryuu. Looking back, had Kuzuryuu been as cold-hearted as he wanted to appear, they would all be dead.  
  
But it was ultimately his feelings for Pekoyama that saved them all, and now Kuzuryuu was in Monokuma's care, and everyone was tense and worried and Hinata wanted to just fall into a very long sleep, and he did.  
  
Except he woke up in the middle of the night, needy but sleepy and the last thing he remembered before drifting off again was the recollection of Komaeda moving towards the tray Hinata had set on the floor, eyes alight with a hungry madness.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Nee, Hinata-kun. Would you like to come with me to the music venue?"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"No one wants to spend time with me." Komaeda seemed to shiver as he hugged himself. "Am I really so despised? Small wonder—I am a worthless Ultimate."  
  
His self-deprecation was annoying. But Hinata didn't think he could refuse right now. What would a Komaeda Nagito have? A heart filled with malice? A heart poisoned with evil? How impregnable were the walls Komaeda had built around him—were there actually walls? Hinata couldn't tell, and that scared him. Perhaps this time he might learn something about the Ultimate Lucky Student.  
  
"Hinata-kun?"  
  
He delayed his response as much as possible. "Why the music venue?"  
  
"We could go to the hospital. Or the movie house—but there's only one movie, and I'd rather kill than watch it again. Oh, but worry not. I'll ensure your escape."  
  
"...What?"  
  
"It needs to be a perfect crime." Komaeda nodded happily. "To fight the soul-crushing despair of that show with absolutely no redeeming qualities using the light of your hope. I'll be your stepping stone!"  
  
"You were the one who said you're going to kill!"  
  
"Don't sweat the small details!"  
  
They spent some time in the music venue looking at the bartender's shelves and the staff room, and then they went to the diner. All the time Komaeda blathered about hope, or whatever twisted version he thought was hope, and talked about the perfect crime he would set up for Hinata.  
  
"Here," Hinata said.  
  
Komaeda took the object. "A notebook?"  
  
"Yeah, well, I thought you might like this? Someone else's life in Hope's Peak."  
  
"A... memory notebook. Ry...ko." He suddenly broke out into a creepy smile that made Hinata jolt backward. "Ah! What blessed luck! I'm getting aroused just thinking of the bad luck that's going to come. Hinata-kun, you are indeed a symbol of hope!"  
  
_What?  
  
_ And then Hinata remembered. Komaeda crawling towards the tray that he'd set down on the floor—a glimpse from before he closed the doors to the dining hall. He looked down, tightly lacing his fingers together.  
  
"Hinata."  
  
Pale, tousled hair in his hands. Pale lips around his painfully engorged cock—  
  
He went still.  
  
"We're alone, Hinata-kun." Komaeda had set his notebook aside and was leaning against the backrest of his seat. Komaeda was smiling, but it was a smile that unnerved Hinata. A smile that said, _I know what you are thinking_.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't mind, you know."  
  
His mouth was suddenly dry. "What?"  
  
"I am nothing but trash, after all."  
  
Hinata shook his head.  
  
"Oh? But I think I am. I mean, even if you don't remember what your talent is, it most certainly will trump my luck, you know?" Komaeda shrugged. "It's just a fair assessment."  
  
"It's not that." Hinata shook his head again. "What did you mean? Before...before that."  
  
"Mean? Oh." Komaeda steepled his fingers. "I don't mind."  
  
Hinata waited.  
  
"I'll be your personal fuck toy."  
  
He recoiled.  
  
Komaeda leaned forward. Hinata was suddenly conscious of his exposed collarbone, the pale skin just begging to be caressed and pinched and bitten and torn off—  
  
Whoa.  
  
Hinata stood up and walked away. He heard Komaeda calling for him, but he sped up and was practically running as he left the second island. He wasn't going to ever take the Ultimate Lucky Student up on his offer. It was wrong, it was stupid, and it was Komaeda. Komaeda was crazy. He was willing to shed blood. He was malicious and diabolical and—  
  
—and the fucking tent Hinata was pitching wasn't helping any. He ran to his cottage, threw the covers onto himself, and jerked off, finally coming messily and loudly with the camera buzzing rhythmically in the background as if Monokuma was, once again, laughing at him.  
  
He felt as if he could cry in shame.  
  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Peaceful days never last long, and the same was true for this stupid school trip. Owari had suddenly decided to fight Monokuma, and Nidai had jumped to her rescue. Monokuma had taken Nidai away like he did Kuzuryuu, but the next day their problems worsened. Somehow Komaeda, Owari, and Mioda fell victim to a Despair Disease. As a motive it made no sense, though if Hinata thought long and hard, he could come up with scenarios. Even so, a sick Komaeda was still a dangerous Komaeda, and the lies that spilled out of his mouth were poison all the same. He was relieved when Tsumiki took control and told the rest of the class to leave it to her.  
  
Hinata wondered whether Komaeda, afflicted with the Lying Disease, would beg for him to stop. He shook off that trail of thought.  
  
"You sure you're not sick?" Kuzuryuu asked him.  
  
Hinata glanced at him. Pekoyama's death had changed him; the old Kuzuryuu wouldn't express concern for him or for anyone. "Just baffled," Hinata replied. "What the hell kind of disease is this?"  
  
"I'm not even surprised. Monokuma is fucking crazy."  
  
Tsumiki entered the lobby. She looked distressed. Tired, too, but mostly distressed. "Komaeda-kun is in critical condition," she gasped out.  
  
Hinata froze. And then he yanked open the door and ran towards Komaeda's room.  
  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"I don't want to see you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't want to see you."  
  
Komaeda was a mess. The hospital gown that Tsumiki made him wear hung open at the chest, exposing the pale skin of his chest. He was skinny, but Hinata had not realized he was _this_ skinny. Aside from that, Komaeda's eyes seemed out of focus, he drooled, and he swayed from side to side.  
  
"I don't want to see you." As he repeated those words, a thick thread of saliva dripped from the other corner of his mouth. Despite his words, he didn't look as if he acknowledged that Hinata was in the same room. He looked utterly helpless.  
  
Right then and there Hinata had a very powerful urge to reach out, to wipe the drool off Komaeda's chin, fix his hospital gown, make him lie down comfortably—and then pound him senseless until he started crying out how much he liked it, until he wept tears of joy and moaned and came again and again and again.  
  
He started for the door, suddenly dizzy with the realization that he did not mind at all if Komaeda couldn't consent. He heard Tsumiki calling after him, "...needs some rest. Don't worry, I will stay by his side."  
  
"I'll leave it to you, then," Kuzuryuu said. "Hinata?"  
  
"Uh...yeah. What you said."  
  
"We'll check again before we turn in for the night." Kuzuryuu closed the door after them. "Oi, Hinata? What the fuck is wrong with you?"  
  
"N-nothing."  
  
"Did you get the Lying Disease too?"  
  
"Uh...how?"  
  
"How?" Kuzuryuu peered at him. "I don't know. Probably Monokuma sprayed you all or some shit." He hesitated, then stepped close and put his palm against Hinata's forehead. "Hmmm, you don't seem to have a fever." He opened the door. "Tsumiki! Can you check Hinata? He looks sick."  
  
Tsumiki looked up from where she was adjusting Komaeda's robe. The Ultimate Lucky Student had fallen asleep so fast. He looked so vulnerable lying on the bed like that. Hinata wanted to shove a couple of fingers into his mouth while he ran his tongue down—  
  
"Come here, Hinata-kun. Let's check... Hinata-kun?"  
  
Kuzuryuu shoved him.  
  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
He didn't have the disease, Tsumiki had said, but he felt so hot and so aroused that he could not sleep properly. So rampant were the thoughts of raping Komaeda that he might as well have the Horny Disease or whatever. This time, however, he stretched out on the bed, ignoring the camera that seemed to buzz eagerly. He didn't bother covering his mouth as he moaned in pleasure, rubbing his cock up and down and pressing and squeezing just right until he came, and he was pretty sure he cried out Komaeda's name plenty of times.  
  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Tsumiki was sleeping beside him when he woke up.  
  
This was just proper, he found himself thinking. A young man like him was better off showing interest in a young woman like Tsumiki. The curves of her body, the swell of her breasts, the scent of her hair—they were all appealing, and Hinata wasn't immune to such charms.  
  
And yet Hinata couldn't imagine taking advantage of her. Sure, the feel of her breasts pressing against his face was pleasant. Her warmth felt nice. But it wasn't quite the same, he supposed.  
  
Because she wasn't Komaeda.  
  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
He'd thought Tsumiki wasn't mad, but one might have to be some degree of crazy to be able to kill. Hinata felt a hollow chill whenever he recalled the video he'd seen—Tsumiki with a bag over her head, climbing up the stepladder to the noose. It was something he never wanted to see again.  
  
Poor Saionji, never getting another chance to show how much she'd changed. Poor Mioda, always the cheerful one who never harmed anyone, Mioda who went to great lengths just to gather everyone for a concert that nobody fully appreciated.  
  
And then there was Komaeda. Like Owari, he didn't seem to suffer from aftereffects of the despair disease aside from exhaustion. Hinata didn't feel sorry for him. It made things worse because Hinata now knew how much he wanted to fuck Komaeda, hard and rough, and the glimpse of skin under that ugly hospital robe had tantalized him ever since.  
  
"Do you feel sorry for Tsumiki?" Komaeda asked that evening.  
  
"Why are you inside my room?"  
  
"The lock's broken."  
  
_Mioda..._ "That still doesn't give you permission to come in here."  
  
Komaeda sat on his bed anyway. He looked tired. "I don't feel sorry for her. What she did with her knowledge was unforgivable."  
  
"Komaeda—"  
  
"That face of hers. What bottomless despair! And yet—"  
  
"Komaeda, shut up."  
  
He fell silent. Hinata then realized that Komaeda was sitting right next to him, waiting expectantly. He was suddenly conscious of Komaeda. How his collarbones begged to be traced, how that messy hair had to be stroked and tied up into a neat ponytail, how that smug face deserved a flurry of punches and kisses in between.  
  
He wanted to fuck Komaeda so bad.  
  
And yet Komaeda simply waited, saying nothing, perhaps reading Hinata's mind and priming himself— _look again, Hajime_. Komaeda was relaxed. As if he anticipated it. Anticipated, and welcomed it.  
  
"Go," Hinata snapped.  
  
"Ah, I'm so sorry! I imposed on you again. Even though I'm worthless, I barged in without permission and took up the time you might otherwise spend being an Ultimate." Komaeda bowed and bowed. "Pardon me! I'll be taking my leave!"  
  
"What...wait, stop right there!"  
  
Komaeda stopped at the threshold. "Hmmm?"  
  
"Just..." He wondered. How would he be able to phrase it? Komaeda had offered once, but Hinata wasn't sure whether the offer still stood. And besides, he wasn't also actually sure whether Komaeda had been leading him on or not.  
  
He really just wanted to fuck Komaeda hard. And yet, if he started down that path, there would be no turning back. He would be giving in to his basest desires.  
  
"Never mind," he finally said.  
  
Komaeda stood still for a moment, then strode out. "Sleep well, Hinata-kun."  
  
No, Hinata thought as he climbed onto his bed and shoved his hand in his underwear. He would never sleep well as long as Komaeda tormented him. One last time, he promised himself. One last time.  
  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
It hurt to be mistrusted, and yet Hinata could do nothing to convince Souda. When had he become less trustworthy than _Komaeda_? Komaeda, who orchestrated the events that led to Togami's death and Hanamura's execution, and cheerfully admitted to it during the trial?  
  
Nanami going with Komaeda didn't help matters. Hinata was stuck with Nidai, now a robot, and it was awkward.  
  
All that awkwardness vanished when Monokuma announced the next motive. Either starve to death or kill to get food.  
  
Hinata stared blankly at the lights that flashed on the walls of the Strawberry House. This was so far the worst motive Monokuma had ever given them. He didn't know what he could do. What he was _willing_ to do.  
  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Komaeda seemed paler than usual. He looked up and smiled as Hinata entered. "I'm lucky!" he declared. "Someone like you is willing to spend time with me, even going so far as to waste energy going to this house."  
  
Hinata sat on a chair. "Did you find a way out?"  
  
"No, and I don't intend to!"  
  
Hinata gaped at him. "What? You'd rather we starve to death?"  
  
"No. I mean if someone wants to kill, I'm just over here! I'll even help out. Will you do it, Hinata-kun? Will you overcome the despair of starvation and—"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Hinata had not been sure what he had gone here for, but as the minutes passed he realized he merely wanted to be with Komaeda. It was dangerous to leave him alone, he told himself, and yet the surreptitious stares he cast towards the Ultimate Lucky Student belied his real intentions.  
  
Komaeda moved suddenly, drawing his jacket closed. "Hinata-kun, what do you want to do?"  
  
Hinata blinked. "Want to talk?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"We can plot my murder, though!"  
  
"I don't want to kill anybody."  
  
"I thought you don't want to starve to death?" Komaeda spread his hands. In the process, his jacket fell open. "What about the Final Dead Room? Do you think we can beat it together?"  
  
"Komaeda."  
  
"Hmm?" He was smiling.  
  
"Here." Hinata fished out a ring from his pocket. "A Hope's Peak ring."  
  
Komaeda's eyes widened, and he seemed to tremble as he accepted the object. His mouth opened but it took a moment before words came out. "Hinata-kun. You are indeed a symbol of hope! I will do whatever you want me to do! I will let you eat me, even!"  
  
Hinata's mouth suddenly went dry, and he looked away.  
  
"Well, Hinata-kun? What do you want to know about me?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing?" He heard the mattress springs creak, and looked up to see Komaeda had leaned against the wall, his legs spread. He looked incredibly tempting. The way his jacket fell open as if in invitation. That glimpse of pale skin. The way his eyelids fluttered. Hinata felt a familiar stirring in his groin.  
  
There were so many things he could do. He could hold Komaeda in his arms, whisper sweet nothings in his ear, and then bite his earlobe until he drew blood. He could lift up that shirt, run his tongue up and down that delicious skin, then pinch Komaeda's nipples and watch him writhe and cry in pain. He could slam Komaeda's face against the wall while being balls-deep inside his ass, tightly grip his cock and force him to come against his will.  
  
_Fuck_.  
  
"I feel really weak right now," Komaeda whispered. "You can take advantage of me and I won't fight back. Go ahead, Hinata-kun."  
  
There it was—the opening he'd secretly been waiting for. Was this real? Was Komaeda really offering himself? He bit his lip. He was nervous.  
  
But of course this was a trap. Hinata was certain of it. So he shook his head and said, "You should rest."  
  
Komaeda frowned. "I've been resting the whole day."  
  
"Save your energy." Hinata stood up. He didn't look back as he left the room, but once outside, he leaned against a wall and put a hand over his heart. That was close. Dangerously so. He stared at the lights oscillating on the opposite wall and tried to will his arousal away.  
  
He didn't succeed.  
  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
No more, he told himself. You'll be wasting energy masturbating like this. And yet his hand refused to listen, and he came with Komaeda's name on his lips.  
  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Then a murder occurred and when he and Komaeda next saw each other, Komaeda's friendliness had vanished, leaving nothing but an inexplicable hatred. He seemed to be looking down his nose at Hinata, as if Hinata was not worthy of his attention at all.  
  
And then came the blow: Hinata was not an Ultimate.  
  
_Be gone from my sight_ , Komaeda seemed to tell him.  
  
"Hinata-kun?" Nanami asked.  
  
"I'm fine," he said, shrugging her off.  
  
No matter how much he tried to deny that he wasn't affected he couldn't help but feel self-loathing and—dare he say it?—despair. For what was the use of being here? Why was he in Hope's Peak? Why was he mingling with Ultimates when he never had been one of them.  
  
Worse, it turned out that Tanaka had killed Nidai, all because he did not want to give up on life. Hinata shivered as he recalled how he'd staggered toward the Final Dead Room. How lucky he was to have Nanami there! What could have happened when he cleared that room? Would he have been able to do what Tanaka had done?  
  
But he was not an Ultimate.  
  
"You're just a Reserve Course student," Komaeda had said, and it was the worst thing Komaeda had ever said to him.  
  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
How they'd dwindled in number. Hinata. Komaeda. Nanami. Kuzuryuu. Sonia-san, Owari, Souda. How long was Monokuma going to make them kill each other?  
  
There was no explicit motive this time, or if there was, only Komaeda made use of it. He declared he was going to take care of everything. He was aiming for the traitor—but at the same time, he held everyone hostage with an ultimatum: the traitor needed to show up, or else they all die in a huge explosion.  
  
Thus, Komaeda sent them scrambling in search of a bomb capable of blowing up all the islands. And throughout all of it, he made clear his disdain for Hinata's Reserve Course status, as if Hinata was worthless and tainted the rest of the so-called Symbols of Hope with how despairingly average he was.  
  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Why should I talk to you?"  
  
"But—"  
  
"Go bother someone else. I don't want to see your face."  
  
Komaeda really had changed. Were people like Hinata not really worth his time? Hinata ground his teeth together, resisting the urge to snap. Were Ultimate Talents the only characteristic Komaeda needed to like someone? Did the time they spend together really not matter at all?  
  
Even though he should be happy that Komaeda was voluntarily distancing himself, Hinata could not help but feel hurt. He glanced aside as Komaeda dismissed him and strode away. He listened to the sound of Komaeda's shoes until he could no longer hear them.  
  
Was he really worthless? The thought gnawed at him. He started to walk, heedless of where he was going, until he found himself before Nanami on the gates to the hotel and she looked up at him, then gently took his arm and guided him past.  
  
"Don't let it get you down," she said simply, as if she knew what he was thinking of.  
  
He nodded, and nodded again, just to convey how thankful he was that she was there for him right at this moment.  
  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
That night he lay on his bed, wondering who the traitor was, and what would happen to all of them. He drifted to sleep without once touching himself.  
  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Komaeda's stare was cold, but Hinata did not back down.  
  
"Are you the traitor? Then no, I won't tell you."  
  
Of course he wouldn't. Hinata expected that. But perhaps if he kept Komaeda talking, then he might get a clue. Even so Komaeda was smart, and despite how crazy he seemed, all he did since the Funhouse, everything he said, they were all deliberate. Komaeda was baiting all of them and he wasn't giving an inch in return. Patience was required.  
  
"I doubt you're the traitor. It's too obvious!" Komaeda spread his hands. "But I might be wrong and we're expected to overlook that!"  
  
"You're really not going to change your mind?"  
  
"Why should I? The traitor isn't changing their mind about confessing either. We're even!"  
  
Hinata was ready to pull his hair out of his scalp. Dealing with Komaeda was an exercise in frustration. He didn't merely have luck; he was also intelligent. How could such traits be given to a mad, unstable asshole?  
  
"And as for you..." Komaeda's eyes narrowed. "You're just a Reserve Course student."  
  
Hinata tried to keep his voice steady. "What of it?"  
  
"You're not worth my time."  
  
That was it. Hinata had put up with it for far too long. It didn't help that his sense of inferiority only grew by the day, as the reality of being merely a Reserve Course student, not an Ultimate, set in and became a weight that pulled his spirits down. It didn't help that Komaeda had dominated his thoughts for days and Hinata had desperately wanted to touch him. It didn't help that Hinata was so sick of Komaeda treating him like garbage.  
  
So he reached out, palms forward, and _shoved_ Komaeda. Forcefully.  
  
The look of surprise on Komaeda's face was priceless. So was the grimace of pain as he collided with the empty table behind him. He struggled up. "So, just like a brute, you resort to violence, Hinata-kun?"  
  
"I've had enough," Hinata said simply.  
  
"And you think I will just stand here and let you shove me around." Komaeda straightened. "You lied to me."  
  
"What—I didn't!"  
  
"What are you doing here, then, mingling with us Ultimates? Giving me false hope?"  
  
"Do you think I know? I didn't even remember until... until—" Hinata dug his nails into his palm, so strong was the urge to throw Komaeda down. "Do you think blowing up the island will solve your problems?"  
  
"Don't change the topic!"  
  
"You were the one who changed it!"  
  
"Lying Reserve Course student—"  
  
Hinata rushed him. Komaeda yelped in surprise, scuttled backwards. Hinata's fist connected and Komaeda went down, his head thudding against the edge of the table. But Hinata wasn't done yet. He seized Komaeda by the jacket and hauled him up, shook him, slammed him against the tabletop. The wood held.  
  
Hinata brought his face close to Komaeda's. "Say that again."  
  
"Reserve Course—"  
  
Hinata hit him.  
  
"Reserve Co—ah!"  
  
Again.  
  
"Reserve—ahh!"  
  
Again, and again, each blow landing on a different part. He moved in between Komaeda's splayed legs. He was panting. His body felt weirdly hot, as if a fire different from his hatred was burning inside him. He realized he was hard, and painfully so.  
  
Komaeda looked up at him, eyes half-lidded, face flushed. He looked shaken but expectant. They stared at each other for a long moment that stretched, and stretched further.  
  
Then Komaeda smiled. "You wanted to fuck me all along."  
  
"Of course not." They both knew that was a lie.  
  
"Well, you're just a Reserve Course student. I bet your cock—"  
  
Hinata slapped him.  
  
"...your cock can't even—"  
  
Hinata slapped him again.  
  
Komaeda smiled. "Can't get it up, much less get it _in_ , an Ultimate, right?"  
  
"You want me to pound you bloody?"  
  
"Please, you can't handle me."  
  
"Was that a challenge?" He yanked at Komaeda's pants. Why weren't they coming off? Komaeda yanked at his other hand, and he obliged, and Komaeda pressed it to the bulge in his pants that Hinata had been trying to ignore, no longer, gods, Komaeda was rock-hard. Their hands seemed to tangle as they both tried to undo the button in Komaeda's pants, and even Hinata himself couldn't help but press his crotch to Komaeda, rubbing them together, but—"Damn it, let me take off your pants!"  
  
"Would you keep your voice down?"  
  
Hinata shot a glare at the cameras. No time to find a place where they could do it in peace. "Undress yourself, then!" he snapped, as his hands shook so badly that he had trouble unzipping his own pants. By the time he'd freed his cock Komaeda had managed to pull his own pants halfway down his legs.  
  
Hinata pushed him back down, spread his legs apart. Komaeda gripped the edges of the table.  
  
No hesitation at all. He shoved his fingers into Komaeda's mouth and the bastard greedily sucked at them, licked each finger, and then Hinata pulled away and jammed two fingers into his ass, making Komaeda arch his back and gasp in pain. "Be gentle!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
He pumped his fingers hard and Komaeda gasped and moaned and writhed, and he accidentally kicked Hinata in the face. Hinata swatted his leg aside, removed his fingers, gripped his cock—  
  
"Wait—wait, Hinata-kun—"  
  
"What?" He was trying to put it in. Why the fuck was Komaeda being so fussy?  
  
"Just—ah, damn it!" Komaeda slapped at his hands. Then he tried to get up, and get down. Hinata growled and pulled him off the table.  
  
Komaeda hit the floor. And then he was up and he was taking Hinata's cock into his mouth just like Hinata had been imagining. That mouth so good at speaking poison was just as superb in sucking cock, and he could not help but grip Komaeda's hair—and ram his cock in, so that Komaeda gagged and tried to push him away. "Oh no," Hinata rasped, "you're staying like this." He moved his hips, and Komaeda struggled to wrap his tongue around the dick in his mouth and suck. It wasn't enough—Hinata pulled him forward by the hair.  
  
"Mmm!"  
  
Komaeda shoved him, but Hinata kept pumping his hips until Komaeda had to grab his ass to lessen the impact. A few more seconds and Hinata had had enough.  
  
Still gripping Komaeda by the hair, he forced the Ultimate Lucky Student face-down on the table. Komaeda tried to push off, but Hinata just pressed him further against the wood, and Komaeda had no choice but to move his head so that his nose wouldn't be crushed. Hinata let him—a bloody nose wasn't sexy.  
  
Then he was finally—finally!—thrusting in and Komaeda cried out and clung to the table. His hips bucked and tried to move away, but Hinata seized them, held them, and he pushed and pushed until he was balls-deep inside Komaeda's ass and it was great, even greater than what he'd been imagining, so warm and tight and—fuck. Komaeda was bleeding.  
  
"Hurry," Komaeda whispered.  
  
"But—"  
  
His protest died in his throat as Komaeda, clearly wincing in pain, pulled up a leg and braced it against the table with his arm. "Hurry, you Reserve Course student!"  
  
Hinata felt dizzy. Dizzy and high, maybe. He bent down, covering Komaeda's other hand with his own. He pulled out and then thrust in, hard.  
  
The table moved.  
  
"Down," Hinata ordered and heaved him to the floor. Ass in the air, cock in his hole, he looked absolutely pathetic—like a whore. He whimpered as Hinata clutched his hips tight and forcefully slammed in.  
  
This time, though, he brought both his hands around Komaeda's neck and squeezed.  
  
"Aagh—"  
  
"I won't kill you," Hinata said.  
  
Komaeda's fingers scrabbled at the floor, a weak and ineffectual effort to break free. There was no mistaking how incredibly tight Komaeda had gotten the moment he was being strangled. Hinata bit his lips, resisting the urge to make a sound. He pressed harder and Komaeda stiffened, moaning, gripping his cock just a bit too tight, and Hinata had to release him. He slumped down, gasping hard.  
  
"You liked it," Hinata accused.  
  
"Ah..." Komaeda turned to look at him. His eyes were mostly unfocused and clouded. "But you're still average."  
  
Hinata pounded his face to the floor twice.  
  
Gasping, Komaeda fisted his hands and tried to brace his arms against the floor. But Hinata stopped, and now his left hand snaked to the front while the right slipped down to pull Komaeda's hips flush against him. He gripped Komaeda's cock, making Komaeda twitch and shiver. "Is that another challenge?"  
  
"You're coming first," Komaeda whispered.  
  
"Not if I have my way!" He rammed in. Komaeda shook and moaned, and then moaned again as Hinata followed up with more thrusts. The hand that had wrapped around Komaeda's cock now slid up, headed for his neck, and as if to counter whatever Hinata was planning, Komaeda tried to straighten and throw his arm around him.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
Komaeda elbowed him instead. Hinata growled and slapped him down.  
  
"Aaah!"  
  
"Don't...even...think...to hit me," Hinata warned, words punctuated by hard thrusts, bending down to lick his shoulder—and then biting it, hard.  
  
Komaeda suddenly went rigid. Then he was coming, loudly and shamelessly, and he was squeezing so tight Hinata was starting to see white and then he too tumbled over the edge, spurting again and again inside Komaeda as their limbs slackened and they fell together.  
  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Hinata lay spent on the floor of the restaurant as if it was an ordinary day, as if Komaeda wasn't going to blow them all up tomorrow. Beside him the person in question turned to face him, a sloppy, sated smile on his face.  
  
"How average," he mouthed.  
  
"Yeah, but it didn't stop you from coming," Hinata muttered. Komaeda had lost this fight, he supposed, but it wasn't a complete loss. He sighed and then began to get up. Now that it was over, he wanted to go away and lie down and rethink. He felt dirty, as if he'd soiled himself, but even that feeling came with a sense of pleasure as well, because he would be lying if he denied that the sex had been good.  
  
Then there was _need_. He wanted more, and _more_. He wanted to take everything he could.  
  
Komaeda raised his hands. "Help me up."  
  
"Do it yourself." Hinata straightened and zipped up his pants. He smoothed his clothes. There were a few stains, so he decided to drop by his cottage before he resumed the search for the bomb.  
  
He tried not to look back, but his eyes kept straying to where Komaeda was. Komaeda bent down to put on his boxers, and as Hinata watched, a thin thread of blood and come dripped from his hole and ran down his thighs.  
  
"Komaeda..."  
  
He turned a bored look to Hinata. "What?"  
  
"... Never mind."  
  
They finished putting on their clothes. Hinata spared a glance at Komaeda, then walked down the stairs and out the restaurant. He listened for Komaeda coming down after him, but he didn't, and Hinata sighed and went ahead.  
  
The others must be wondering where he was now. He reddened as he pondered what to tell them.  
  
It was a one-time wonder, he understood. Such things would likely never come again. And while their lives were still in danger, he hoped, perhaps, if they found a solution to this despair-inducing situation, then maybe he and Komaeda could...  
  
"No use in wondering about that," Hinata said aloud. "The bomb, first."  
  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
They entered the warehouse and Hinata stopped dead in his tracks, and it was as if his blood had turned to ice.  
  
Beyond was Komaeda, and he was dead.

 


End file.
